


Still my Kohai!

by Nameha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameha/pseuds/Nameha
Summary: Yamato will always be kakashi's kohai, even if he's the new captain of team 7, kakashi won't let him forget it.





	Still my Kohai!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, never thought it would happen lmao  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Deep breathe in, hold for 10 seconds and out again. He shouldnt be this nervous. Not here, maybe yesterday or even this morning but not here, not now.  
His stomach felt high in his throat, jaw tight. How long had it been since he saw the other man? Face to face, not obscured through the canopy of trees or stealing glances from roof tops away.

He was taking over team 7, his captains -former captain- he had to remind himself, former captain. He nodded to himself, closing his eyes and steeling against the electricity his nerves were generating. Like lightening, like lightening chakra, his captains-former! Captain! He had to get that through his head. Things are not like how they were, things are different, he's different. 

He squared his shoulders and walked briskly into the room. Head held high, he gave a polite smile.

"Kakashi senpai, its good to see you. Tsunade-sama has enlisted me to take over your team, while you recover." his tone was warm, friendly, keeping the affection underneath the underneath.

The silver haired jonin was sitting up in the bed, hospital linens pooled in his lap, a bright orange book under his nose. Head band discarded on a table, one eye closed. Yamato felt inwardly relieved he didnt seem as bad as he thought when tsunade had summoned him, she made his senpai sound near death.

Kakashi didn't spare a glance.

"Ah, tenzo." His voice cool, uninterested.  
Yamato's smile faltered, already with the teasing he thought. He kept his stance open, hands on his hips as he shook his head good naturedly.

"it's Yamato now, i'm sure you've read the file-" he eyed said file that was tucked under kakashis left thigh.  
"-Captain Yamato" he felt a swell  
of pride show casing his new title to his much respected and admired former captain.

"Mmmmm, I dont think so" kakashi didnt look up from his book.

"W-what?"Yamato sputtered.

Kakashi's eye flickered to Yamato before settling back to his book.

"Captain" he said pointing to himself "subordinate" he gestured to Yamato.  
Yamato cocked his head and blinked owlishly before he chuckled.

"Senpai, we're not ANBU anymore, you can't tease me like that. I've grown a lot since you've left" he shook his head, the remanents of a smile remained.

"Seems you have, you filled out quite a bit. You don't look like a waif kunoichi anymore. You also cut your hair, no point in keeping it long if no one is around to pull it" Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"Kakashi!" Yamato snapped, arms crossing over his chest defensively. His face coloured with embarrassment.

"You cant talk to me like that! Especially not infront of my new team-"

"My team" kakashi interjected

"Its not like how it was before!" Yamato felt irritation flood his voice.

"Oh? Its not?" Kakashi leveled with him, raising an eye brow. He was up and three steps from him in a blink. The book hit the floor, forgotten, with a thud.  
Yamato scowled and inwardly cursed.

"So, youre not my kohai who followed too closely during formation? Or do you prefer to hang back and watch from roofs now."  
Yamato's mouth went dry.

"How could you have..." Yamato swallowed the rest of his words.

"Youre chakra is very distinct" he purred, eye turned up in a crescent as he advanced another step.

"Even though youre hair isnt long anymore, youre still using that lavender shampoo from kirigakure,it was a gift once from one of my missions. I recall... those viles are small you'd have to go back every couple weeks." Kakashi mused. "Creature of habit?"  
Yamato bit the inside of his cheek.

"Senpai." his tone was sharp, warningly.

"So, you dont get weak in the knees when hound sama gets too close?" Kakashi opened his scarred eye. The sharingan whirled to life, the tomoe spining in lazy circles.

Yamato did not back down, it would be absolute surrender. Dark eyes bore into mismatched ones. 

"You're not as intimidating as you think you are, senpai" Yamato scoffed rolling his eyes.

"No, I cant intimidate you now, of course not. You're Captain Yamato. A respected elite ANBU. Someone who has completed countless missions, faced deadly missing nins. Someone who would never be backed into a wall by his former captain."

Yamato felt smug, Kakashi was finally acknowledging him and his abilities. A warmth spread through his chest and radiated to his entire body. 

"I'm glad you're finally taking me seriously, Kakashi." Yamato's voice was confident. Until his shoulders came into contact with the wall. The warmth fell out from under him.  
His eyes widened, when had he? 

"Oh, you've been slowly backing up as soon I stood" Kakashi's voice was thick with amusement. "Some things never change, do they." It wasnt a question but a statement.

"You--" Yamato tried to retort but was cut off.  
"Will always be my Kohai, won't you?" Kakashi put his elbow against the wall and leaned close to Yamato. Thier noses almost touching.

Yamato felt his face heat considerably.

"Y-yes....Senpai" Yamato said in a small voice. He felt stupid, nothing had changed at all. It's exactly how it was back then. He was still a push over when it came to his senpai and Kakashi was still a bully.  
He had to smile though, deep inside he was glad. He was, after all, a creature of habit.


End file.
